


Skin and Bones

by Social_Anxiety_Girl



Category: Original Work, Secret History - Donna Tartt
Genre: Angst, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love Triangles, MOC - Freeform, Mystery, OC, OOC, Pining, Roadtrip, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:39:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Social_Anxiety_Girl/pseuds/Social_Anxiety_Girl
Summary: He puts his hand on my shoulder, but it doesn't calm me like it should. The shop is too small, the street is too small, the world is too small, for all the grief charring my insides.The shop is light, and the clerk was polite, but the look in his eyes told me he was too curious about what happened for me to feel comfortable.The store is filled with tv's filled with people. All of them are talking about me, and I know Rowan will be next.How did our straight A student end up on a road trip resulting in a death? How did the sweet Eloise end up being an accomplice in a crime?How did I, of all people, become the person responsible for 6 people's survival?And, more importantly; how did I fail?
Relationships: Seraphina/Peter, Seraphina/Sam





	Skin and Bones

I need to leave. This place is suffocating me.  
I needed a new phone, mine broke on our 'road trip'. No one knows what happened, and it shows; people are cautious around us, and the news calls sam's death a mystery.  
I'm in the electronics store, and the tv's are packed with people, all of them blasting, all of them on a news channel.  
While most of the tv's show different presenters, all of them are talking about the same subject; us.  
Me, Seraphina, my younger sister, Eloise, Peter, who is here with me, Rowan, Peter's friend, Miles, who I didn't know at all until I was forced to. And the sixth person, Sam. The one who wasn't with us anymore.  
When we returned, all of us were questioned about the trip. None of us said a word. They gave me that, at the very least.  
No one, including us, knows exactly why we were the ones to make it out of there alive. No one, including us, knows how the six of us became a group.  
Before that fatal September, none of us had anything in common, except an instinct for survival.  
Let me explain how we ended up here.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: hey people (or non-people, whichever you prefer) This is gonna be my first fanfic, but don't worry, it will all be grammatically correct, and I'll try to have it beta-read (tho I absolutely live for fanfics that are tagged 'no beta, we die like men')  
> This is a small taste of how she looks back on the month, the next few chapters are going to be a lot longer, and will take place in that September (this was in October, you'll also see some November, December, and maybe if you ask sweetly some a few years later.)  
> The romance is going to be Peter v.s Sam  
> Next Chapter you'll meet both, so you can decide who you like more!  
> I love y'all, stay strong in these hard times. XXX Rhyll


End file.
